


A God and a Village boy

by XxNot_OriginalxX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade-centric, Hickies, Implied Clay | Dream/ Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Past Relationship(s), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Techno is a god, Then they break up, Top Dave | Technoblade, but don’t worry techno takes a liking to him, can grant one wish to someone he deems worthy, dream didn’t know he was gonna get sacrificed, dream end up being a sacrifice, hes a half god too, skeppy x badboyhalo pog, techno gets jealous but doesn’t show it, techno with long hair supremacy, technoblade is a simp, they used to date in this au, until fundy learns Dream will be sacrificed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNot_OriginalxX/pseuds/XxNot_OriginalxX
Summary: What if you can get everything you wanted. Live a happy life, stay safe at your home village. Have friends you can both trust and rely onToo bad Dream has anything but that when older, and someone else knows this all too well(IM not a good author & I also changed the summary POG)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 58
Kudos: 1377





	1. Unexpected encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The amount I update is depressing because I rarely update.

Just as a small masked boy with dirty blonde hair went up to his companion, he asked a simple question. “Why do we give sacrifices?” With a small tilt to the head the dirty blonde waited for an answer. It was quite obvious the hybrid was trying to ignore him, but after repeatedly asking the question, said fox hybrid finally answered. “It’s to keep the blood god at bay...” after that response, the little masked boy held the hybrids hand. “I just hope that none of us ever get sacrificed.” The other kid just looks as if he were contemplating what the little boy said. “Dream, I doubt any one of us is going to get sacrificed. We only need to do this every five years. I get it’s sad to let these people go, but they do it to keep everyone safe. Altleast that’s what my mom told me.” “Thanks, Fundy.”

-+=-+=~

Dream honestly wasn’t expecting this situation. He was by far the youngest sacrifice yet.... How did George even manage to trick him into this. They said they would all runaway together if one of their friends end up as sacrifice. Heck, that would even explain why Fundy broke up so suddenly with him last week. Whether he was ready or not for this moment, it wouldn’t matter. Sapnap was probably the only one who didn’t want Dream to go just to keep the village safe. Honestly why did he have to end up like this.

So how did he get caught? It’s fairly simple, George tricked him. Let’s go back and see how it all started.

-+=-+=~

“Sapnap! Give me back my glasses!” Yelled George as he chased Sapnap around the village. “I would but Dream doesn’t leave his mask for a second! Your the only logical choice!” Sapnap yelled out, although he was fairly exhausted from the running. Then he bumped into someone, he was about to apologize until he saw the familiar mask covering his friends face. “Hey Dream! So what brings you out here?” Sapnap asked as he quickly hid the glasses out of Dreams field of vision. “George is screaming Sapnap...” And with a swift movement Dream took the glasses away from the shorter boy. “Here ya go George!” Dream threw the glasses to George, the older quickly stumbled with his hands as he caught it, nearly dropping them on the floor multiple times when he caught it. 

“What are you guys even doing?” Asked Fundy as he got nearer and nearer. At this point Sapnap was glaring daggers at the other male. When Dream and Fundy originally broke up Dream couldn’t stop crying. His friend had been dating the fox hybrid for atleast a few years, then suddenly the hybrid wants to end the relationship just like that. Sapnap knows why he ended it though, Dream is going to be the sacrifice, they all knew this. That’s why after the breakup Sapnap asked Dream to run away with him. All he got was refusal, Dream didn’t know his own fate. As far as he was concerned someone else was being sacrificed. It was selfish, yes, but Dream was like a sibling to him and he cant let that go.

“H-Hi Fundy” Dream mange’s time stutter out, he still isn’t fully over the breakup but he’s been doing much better for the past few days. “Oh, Hey Dream!” Fundy couldn’t help but notice Sapnap glaring at him, it wasn’t that odd. Ever since he broke up with Dream their interactions became rare. Maybe it was because of Sapnap, he wasn’t sure. So to change the subject he decided to bring up the big event that’s going to happen later today. “So, you guys ready for sending the sacrifice off today?” He asked. Sapnap looked as if he was about to lash out at him, but held back because Dream was there. “I am, but it’s going to be sad...” said George as he looked at Fundy. They both nodded their heads. Sapnap got their message, they need to lure in Dream.

Dream began to walk away, by the time he was out of sight they knocked Sapnap out. They couldn’t let him interfere, both him and Fundy want to save this village and if it means sacrificing their friends, then so be it. As long as Dream trusted George they won’t have to struggle. If anything Dream is more than just smart, he thinks fast in sudden situations, and is far more strong than George originally thought when they first met. This will be hard.

And just like that Dream was lured into the suspiciously spacious room knocked out and put into a chest.

-+=-+=~

When Dream finally woke up he was tied up with rope, arms behind his back and feet tied together. Then he realized the cloth is his mouth tied all the way to the back of his head. This isn’t right... He soon begins to panic as he realizes that his mask is gone. Bright green emerald eyes looked around as he saw a crowd of people. That’s when the reality of the situation finally hit. He was being sacrificed. George tricked him. Soon tears began to pour out his eyes, he always cried during these types of things, maybe in a different life things could have been different. He tried his best to not show his face, tears streamed down his freckled cheeks as he cried silently until the ceremonies ending.

At this point all hope is lost, he was left outside in the forest. All he could hope for now was to be saved, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. After all he would know. He would check if the sacrifices were still there, but they always went missing after the ceremony.

That’s when he felt himself getting picked up. “Well, it seems like they gave me someone better this time.” Said a monotone voice as a male with a pig skull mask stared right at him.


	2. Take One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Technoblades POV before he picked up Dream.  
> I got really helpful criticism so if you have any please comment it! I want to improve as much as possible so that reading this story is enjoyable for you guys!

Maybe the wind is at a good temperature, but who am I to care. As long as the bloodshed continues I don’t have to worry, after all it’s what gives me the title of ‘Blood God.’

-+=-+=~

The recent wars have actually been of use to me, small isolated villages are easier to take offerings from in return of protection from being involved with all the chaos. Maybe the usage of sacrifices left alive is messed up, but as long as I am kept entertained it won’t stop me. All I have to do is keep the human alive for a while, kill them, and take their life force through their blood.

Speaking of being entertained maybe Philza will want to spar with me today...

I quickly grab my pig skull mask and head to the surface. The bright sun shone making me blink a few times since I was in a dark chamber most of the day. My eyes quickly adjusted to sunlight as I began to walk towards Philza’s cottage. It was decently far away, although it isn’t much of a struggle for me to get there anyways.

The small cottage was surrounded by dark oak trees and had a few plants growing outside. The cottage in general is quite appealing and gives a comforting aura, although that aura only makes me bring my guard up. I’m not used to feeling safe...

-+=-+=~ 3rd person POV (sorry)

“TUBBO, THE BLADE IS HERE!” Yelled out a blonde boy as he shook his friends shoulder.

“Yes, I can see that Tommy.” The brunette stayed calm even though the shaking was starting to make him feel wobbly. 

“HE’S ABOUT TO KNOCK TUBBOOOOOOOOO! DO YOU THINK HE’S HERE FOR ME!” Yelled the boy who was being far more energetic than earlier that day.

“Tommy please s-stop shaking me, I think I might throw up if you continue...” The stutter he let out was more than enough of a warning for Tommy to stop shaking him. Both of the teenagers jumped once they heard the knock on the door.

Dashing straight to the door Tommy slammed it open almost hitting Technoblade with the door, if not for the swift reaction it would have been a unpleasant experience.

“Hellooo,” said Technoblade as he stared at the child in front of him taking note that Philza probably wasn’t home today.

“Technoooo! How are you today? I see that you came to visit me!” Exclaimed Tommy as the grin on his face grew wider, seemingly thinking that Technoblade was there to visit him.

“I’m doing alright, but I didn’t come to visit you. I was wondering if you know when Philza will arrive?” Said the god as his monotone voice sent a sense of panic down Tommy’s spine.

Backing away to the corner of the inside of the house, Tommy crouched down and softly punched the wall with a disappointed face as he look down at the floor. Technoblade then heard a door open, seeing the other kid, Tubbo, he slightly relaxed.

“Oh, Hello Technoblade! Please come in.” Tubbo politely moved to the side to allow Technoblade inside, but the male just shook his head.

“Nah, it’s okay. I was just wondering if you can give an estimation about what time Philza will arrive.” The pinkette looks at Tubbo waiting for a response for a few seconds.

“The thing is that he’s gonna be gone for at-least a week... Soooooo, I’m not sure exactly sure when he will return.” The fear was evident in Tubbo’s voice, little fidgets with his hands were also noticeable. Maybe the mask intimidation was working a bit too much.

“It’s alright, I’ll just use the spell Wilbur taught me.” Said Technoblade as he walked away from the cottage before Tubbo could even ask what he was talking about.

-+=-+=~

“You totally ruined our chance to talk to him!” Said Tommy as he sat on the bed of their shared bedroom.

“Tommy! It’s your fault for not talking to him!” Exclaimed Tubbo as his lips formed a pout.

Both of them not willing to admit defeat stayed seated until they fell asleep.

-+=-+=~

“Well that was a waste of time. Why did Wilbur even teach me this spell if it only shows the location, It doesn’t even pinpoint the exact location. Scaaaammmm.” Whined the god as he looked at the materials he wasted on this spell. Then he heard his window open, he quickly glanced to the side.

“So I see you haven’t picked up your new toy yet.” Said an angry voice acting as if Technoblade did something wrong. Which Technoblade didn’t know what he did because he did a lot of things that don’t please the other gods.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up nerd. We both know what your here for.” The pinkette waved his hand around acting as if he did know but he didn’t.

“You promised to give me a healing potion and I want it now.” Said the god as his blue eyes stared at Technoblade, hoping to get the potion as soon as possible.

“Okay, whatever just stop whining about it Skeppy. I’m guessing Bad got injured right?” Asked Technoblade as he removed his pig mask. Red eyes stared intensely at Skeppy, almost threateningly. One wrong move could even mean death.

“Yeah, Bad’s regeneration isn’t working properly and I took him on a mission anyways.” The guilt in the blue eyes almost made Technoblade feel bad. Keyword almost. He still held a grudge against Skeppy from the war 200 years ago. He ended up with a nasty scar on his cheek, although he will admit it made him look more tough.

“Sure, just take the potion and get out of here. This area is my territory, and you know that.” With a simple glare Skeppy snatched the potion out of the pinkettes hand and left.

-+=-+=~

It was finally time to pick up his sacrifice, it was around the usual time during sunset when the sacrifice would be tied and gaged on the floor for him to take. Quickly he puts on his blood red royal cape and a golden crown with red rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. He picks up the pig skull and puts it on, as he ties his pink hair into a braid, locking the door as he leaves his castle.

Walking through the forest during a sunset was ideal because it wasn’t too bright nor too dark, it was just right. Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“What is this presence...? Why is it so relaxing?” Allured by such a calming aura Technoblade couldn’t stop himself from getting closer, it was hypnotizing. His body just moved on it’s own, wanting the comfort of such a calming presence. Suddenly he arrived to where he felt it. 

“My sacrifice grounds?” Confused he takes a look at the owner of the presence. Slowly he picks the boy, he was surprisingly light, that’s when he saw his eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes mesmerized him in an instant. With a smirk he looked at the boy who seemed awake.

“Well, it seems like they gave me someone better this time.” The blonde boy in his arms just stared up at him with so many emotions flashing by his eyes. Fear, curiosity, excitement? Then the boy seemed to finally fall asleep in his arms, the boy looks exhausted.

So the god began to walk back home with the boy in his arms. Maybe this night he could sleep more calmly with this blonde in the same room.


	3. Emerald Eyes

Running on the stone path, hearing the clicks and stomps his shoes made on the cold hard floor. Running even as his lungs could take no more of the smoke or smell of burning bodies turning into ashes. Hoping to get away, the little boy ran faster and faster. He could feel his legs wobble under the pressure and need of surviving, his brain becoming puzzled about any thoughts that may help him at the moment.

Maybe giving up was his only option, letting his body relax, he felt himself slowly falling into the path; fresh tears streaming down his cheeks a stark contrast to the burning flames erupting from the kingdom as they made quick work of burning his skin. Death was the only solution to escape the hellish nightmare that he called his birthday.

-+~-+~-+~-+~

Techno Blade stared out the window seeing the green lush forest that surrounded his house, most of the sun was being covered by the trees but that only added to its natural beauty. A low sigh left Technoblade’s lips as he slowly stood up from the oak chair placed near the window. 

Turning his head Technoblade stared at the boy peacefully sleeping on his bed, walking over to the red silk sheets he decided to look at the mortal for a little while longer. 

The freckles that adorned his cheeks and nose like stars in a wide galaxy, the soft-looking pink lips, long eyelashes, and even the quiet soft snores the blonde let out made his heart even if just a little. 

Reaching out his hand Technoblade placed a rough hand on the boy's right cheek. Feeling the soft skin under his fingertips, the urge to feel those lips grew the longer he left his hand on the dirty blonde boy’s cheek. As he was about to pull his hand away he felt the boy muzzle his freckled cheek further into his hand. Maybe staying like this for a little while longer would be for the best. After all, he can't risk waking him up. 

”I think I might make him something to eat when he wakes up. He should be grateful, I never do this for just anyone.” Slowly retreating his hand as to not wake up the boy in his bed, he walked out of his room and headed towards his kitchen.

-+~-+~-+~-+~

A soft yawn echoed throughout Technoblade’s room, green eyes brighter than any emerald had tears pricking the edges. Blinking repeatedly the blonde became aware of his surroundings. Panic ran through his veins as he exited the plain yet comfortable room in exchange to investigate his location.

He noticed a staircase leading down to a living room and dining room, if there were at all a kitchen it would likely be out of sight.  
Slowly stepping down each step, he saw the butter knife that laid on the table. If Dream is to see anyone, he would give no hesitation to apprehend anyone. Grabbing the butter knife he entered the room in which a delicious smell was coming from. 

Catching only a glimpse of what seemed like pink hair he immediately jumped to attack. Pinning down whoever the person was, he immediately stabbed the butter knife with full force onto where the head should’ve been. The man underneath him looked genuinely surprised as if the butter knife sticking out the wooden floorboards weren’t enough to astonish anyone, The red-eyed make even had a graze on his cheek that began to bleed.

”Who are you and why am I here?” Started Dream as he pulled out the broken butter knife from the floor.

”Your performance was quite indeed impressive, but I don't think you should treat the person who brought you in by greeting them with a butter knife aimed towards the head.” A small smirk on the pinkette’s face caught him off guard as his grip loosened.

Before he knew it their positions were switched.


	4. I Give You my Praise

”I’m impressed, I wouldn't have expected such an excellent performance from a mere mortal. Although I would have to suggest you train for another 100 years if you want to beat me.” Hovering slightly over the blonde male under Technoblade smirked knowing full well the events that would occur if things went his way.

”Who. Are. You.” The obvious beads of sweat ran down the emerald-eyed male's complexion. Even if his words were not shaken his face was overly expressive. So much so just looking would allow you to see whether he was nervous or not.

”Now, now, let's not get too hasty about said topic. After all, with the position you're stuck with you, have no room to talk or ask any of the questions here. Do you understand?” Technoblade’s grip tightened with every word he spoke, his nails slightly prodding painfully against soft skin.

”I won't cooperate unless you tell me why I'm here.” The stubbornness burning in bright shiny emerald eyes almost made Technoblade agree to the blonde’s proposal. 

Yet he resisted because what kind of God would he be if he followed the boy’s every command, he wasn’t doing that anyway so there wasn’t any need to worry. Not even the small pout of those plump pink lips and glazed over emerald eyes will convince him. Nope, no way in hell.

”Fiiiiiineeee.” He groaned out as he saw the other male look at him with a pleasantly surprised face.

”You, are my sacrifice given away by YOUR village so that they can be excluded from the bloody war that has been going on for at least 70 years. I personally believe that’s enough for you to guess who I am.” 

The boy under him could only stare at him wide-eyed, of course, that’s what happened. The blonde’s trust had been completely betrayed by George and Fundy. Why didn’t he remember that? The person above him was known as the Blood God, the God he was sacrificed to.

”You're the Blood God no?”

”I am.”

”Then why haven’t you killed me yet!” The obvious hatred with the smallest hint of fear came from the shout; as if his inevitable doom could happen sooner.

”You are interesting. Not everyone can sneak up on me, especially not mortals. Plus the reason you’re not dead yet is that I like to play with my new toys until they break little by little, that way it's more entertaining for me.” There was no evident shame in his voice only the teasing tone that could only indicate bad things.

”I would rather die right here right now!” The strong stubbornness in his voice was incredible, although Technoblade doubted many people would rather be tortured to death.

”What about no. Anyways, we have to check up on some nerds who need my help. I’m not even gonna be PAID!” He shouted then sighed, a little turn of events to make things interesting would be good. ”So I don't get why your complaining at all, ’cause I'm letting you live. All we have to do today is go somewhere, I don't need an overgrown toddler whining about things that aren't important.”

”O-Overgrown toddler!” The pink flush quickly spread out on his face to the tip of his ears, looking embarrassed as he stared up to the ruby eyed male that had him pinned down. Oh yeah, he was being pinned down by a fairly attractive god with pink hair and red eyes. He almost forgot about the VERY important detail, that he wishes he could forget because his face begins to flush even more.

”Wow, you are bad at hiding your emotions huh? Although if you keep calling Blood God things might get a little tricky, so call me Technoblade. Once we’re out in public I don't want us to gain ANY attention you hear.”

”Hmph! Fine Technolame.” soft pink lips formed a pout as his wrist was let loose. Stretching he got up off the cold wooden ground, letting himself bathe in the sunlight that shone through the windows, a huge upgrade from his back being on something cold.

”Also you didn't have to make fun of my name and replace the blade with lame. Have some respect, I should've known having an overgrown toddler would make things harder.” Technoblade only continued to complain not noticing the very evident smell of smoke coming from the stove. So Dream took responsibility and extinguished the almost fire with water.

”Yeah, yeah, just pay attention to the death meal you were cooking and stop complaining.” 

Trust that’s all he needed, maybe just maybe he could gain the Blood God’s trust and escape. That would be his only way out.

“Hey, nerd. What's your name, I don't want to be calling you an overgrown toddler all the time out in public.” An annoyed tone has evident even if his voice was mainly monotone.

“My name is Dream.”

-+~-+~-+~-+~

”Your hoodie smells disgusting and is covered in dirt and mud.” 

”What!? It's not my fault I was knocked out and left outside in the cold to be given away to some selfish wannabe cool god!”

”For your information, I’m not trying to act cool. Everyone else around me is just boring, dumb, or not skilled.”

”Suuuuure, keep telling yourself that.” A small glare was thrown at Dream as the sentence was being spoken.

Technoblade was starting to realize how much of a spoiled brat the blonde boy was. Other than the fact he was picky when it came to food, he was even pickier when it came to the type of clothes he wears. He recalls the blonde saying he won't wear any clothing that’s too high even if only a little bit. If Dream’s plan was to annoy him until he was let free, then it was beginning to work. He even considered killing the boy a few times, although every time he thought about it, it only managed to make him feel disgusting guilt from even thinking about it.

”Here, just wear this sweater.” With more strength than necessary Technoblade threw the sweater harshly into the shorter boy’s face.

”HEY! You didn't have to throw it at me, just hand it over like a decent person!” 

-+~-+~-+~-+~

The fresh breeze of a forest hit his face in an unfamiliar way, green leaves adorned trees beautifully and perfectly in an almost fairytale fashion. If there was any hope to escape he would have to do this right. Anything to escape, even if it's angering or tricking the God beside him as they exit the warm cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates


	5. Death In The Form of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// THERE IS A MINOR SCENE THAT CONTAINS VIOLENCE.

POV: 3rd person/ FLASHBACK/ TW: minor depiction of violence and blood

Sleep deprived eyes stared longingly at the man who is currently passed out against a tree, the soft breeze of the outside cooled him down. Worry becoming evident, the charcoal colored turned into a beautiful shade of a diamond. From there the situation only became worse, The man leaning against the tree started coughing out puddles of blood unconsciously.

He knew someone was nearby, a strong dominant aura one all conquering, if this person is to attack… His chances of survival with BBH were low, maybe even zero. The shining neon blue cloak was discarded to prepare for what would most likely be a fight. Preparing his stance, he readied his hand to use his reversed healing. That was his plan until his entire right arm was completely cut off in one clean swipe. His shoulder and torso became bathed in a rose color and warmth as he heard a small groan from the man who was still unconscious behind him.

“Tell me, what is your reasoning for being in my territory. You have 10 seconds to explain until I kill you.” Sharp blood eyes stared right through his soul, cold and calculating as if considering all possible outcomes.

“My friend was injured so we stopped here, I can’t let him die so please… Just give me a day and we’ll leave your territory.” He felt the blood slowly seep away from his body, warm and comforting yet coldly frightening at the same time. 

His arm would fully regenerate in a couple of days so there wasn’t anything to really worry about, but if Bad were to be threatened would he even be able to step in and defend the weak boy.

“Why should it matter to me whether your friend lives or dies? I can’t even trust you if you're not willing to tell me the whole truth. It’s obvious, you’re leaving all the important information out of your story. So why would I trust someone like YOU.”   
Skeppy would’ve normally laughed at how monotone the voice was, but the only things he had time to think about in his head was to find a way to survive this ‘monster’ without getting Bad killed. He would prefer if Bad never had to see long pink hair and scarlet eyes before he’s officially dead. Scratch that, he doesn’t want Bad to be dead at all.

“I’ll let you live if you manage to tell me why your cursed punishment happens to be tremendous. If you answer I may even help you out, things like this don’t normally happen after all.”

This is his one shot at keeping his companion alive. Even if it means exposing his wrong doings of falling in love with a demon, it meant keeping the one person he truly loved alive then so be it. That was the love that got Skeppy into this situation anyways. So there was truly nothing left to lose. 

“I fell in love with a demon, so as proper protocol I was to be punished alongside the demon I felt love towards. Part of that punishment was having the opposite effect of healing whenever I felt something other than happiness. So please help us.” His tone was more than enough for the mysterious man to believe him, at least that's what he hoped.

“All right then, I’ll help you out.”

A sense of relief flooded him, the dominant aura was replaced with something less harsh. Something akin to being on guard but not having the need to attack.

“I’m Technoblade, now it’s your turn. Tell me what you're called as well as your companion.”

“My name is Skeppy, and this is bad.” Pointing his head to the male who was still passed out against the trees. The blood was still dripping out of his mouth, but is nothing compared to the puddle of red pooling at Skeppy’s feet.

Technoblade picked up the male behind Skeppy who was starting to lose consciousness. Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I have starved for this content for too long


End file.
